


101 Things to do at Avengers Tower

by Allain_Kelyarus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: A list of 101 things one can do should they find themselves bored at Avengers Tower.





	101 Things to do at Avengers Tower

To whom it may concern, the following is a comprehensive list of what one can do should they find themselves bored while at Avengers tower.

 

**Warning:** The following activities on this list are only to be carried out by a friend of the Avengers. I am not responsible for any hurt feelings or injury (life threatening or otherwise) sustained by carrying out any of the following without being a trusted friend to the Avengers.

 

Have fun battling your boredom! ^_^

 

  1. Have tea with Bruce.
  2. Spray paint Tony’s armor pink.
  3. Start a Nerf gun war.
  4. Team up with Jarvis and prank phone call Fury. *Bonus: If you convince him it was one of the others and not you.
  5. Movie Night!
  6. Start up friendship journals with everyone. (*cough* easy way to collect blackmail *cough*)
  7. Convince everyone it is important that you all play “Duck, Duck, Goose” together. (Wear everyone down enough and they’ll agree just to appease you.)
  8. Switch around all of Tony’s alcohol.
  9. Pool party! (Take lots of pictures >.>)
  10. Paint funny faces on Clint’s archery targets.
  11. Wear a creepy clown mask and stand in the corner of the elevator silently and completely still. See how many people you can freak out.
  12. Braid Bucky’s and Thor’s hair.
  13. Take naps with Clint.
  14. Play a card game (any card game) where instead of playing for money you all play for embarrassing secrets/stories from one another.
  15. Start a prank war.
  16. Regret starting a prank war.
  17. Bake cookies with Steve.
  18. Throw paper ninja stars at everyone.
  19. Watch Natasha practice ballet.
  20. Write inspirational quotes on post it notes and leave them around the tower for everyone to find.
  21. Debate over the best Pop-tart flavor with Thor.
  22. Launch fireworks from the rooftop at night.
  23. Wake up everyone because you had a nightmare about losing them all and proceed to dog pile in the common room.
  24. Take Bruce’s glasses and enjoy a small game of keep away in the lab.
  25. Start a book club with Natasha, Pepper, and Jarvis.
  26. Put fridge magnets on Bucky’s metal arm.
  27. Make a lunch for Tony when he has to go spend the day in boring meetings for Stark Industries. *Bonus: If it’s a brown paper bag lunch with a cheesy note inside.
  28. Play with Avengers stuffed toys in front of all of them. *Bonus: If you imitate all their voices.
  29. Steal Bruce’s sweaters and act like you haven’t stolen Bruce’s sweaters. (They’re freaking comfortable ok???)
  30. Fly a kite on the rooftop.
  31. Make Fury a “Thanks for being stressed out so others don’t have to be” gift basket.
  32. Walk around and put a smiley face sticker on everyone’s hand with zero explanation.
  33. Take pictures of and with everyone and make a collage.
  34. Finger paint!
  35. Convince Thor to warm up a peep marshmallow in the microwave.
  36. Marathon Bill Nye with Bruce and Tony.
  37. Obnoxiously sing the Bill Nye theme song with Tony as everyone is having breakfast. *Bonus: If you get Clint to join.
  38. Get Bruce to teach you first aid so you can help patch everyone up after missions.
  39. Ask Bucky for embarrassing stories about Steve in front of Steve.
  40. Make everyone get a Snapchat so you can send them random stuff.
  41. Throw blueberries at Tony until he agrees to take a break.
  42. On the first day of Winter insist everyone drink hot cocoa with you whether they want to or not. (Repeat every year.)
  43. Pick a random wall and paint anything you want on it. See how long it takes someone to notice your masterpiece.
  44. Play with Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers (They deserve some attention.)
  45. Have an orange peeling contest to see who can peel one the fastest. (Bruce is referee. “Yes, Bruce we NEED a referee for this!”)
  46. Go up to Steve while he’s drawing and ask him to paint you like one of his French girls.
  47. Read books (or fanfiction) on the sofa in Tony’s workshop because you both want company but don’t know how to ask for it.
  48. Build gingerbread houses with Bucky and tell him it’s to help with his coordination in his metal arm.
  49. Debate pizza toppings with Clint.
  50. Ask Natasha to teach you Russian or you know at least the curse words.
  51. Mario Kart. Copious amounts of Mario Kart.
  52. Roll up in a blanket and nap on top of Thor.
  53. Have taco night where everyone gets to build their own tacos.
  54. Attach streamers to Clint’s arrows.
  55. Turn off all the lights, light candles, and tell ghost stories. (Thor’s are lowkey the scariest because they’re true.)
  56. Send Pepper a singing telegram.
  57. Attempt to pick up Mjolnir because why not?
  58. Build a pillow fort.
  59. Try on Thor’s cape. (You’re lying if you say you’ve never wanted to.)
  60. Leave snacks in the air vents for Clint when he’s hiding because of his latest prank.
  61. Set up an indoor obstacle course with whatever you can find lying around the tower.
  62. Monopoly!
  63. Put make up on Clint.
  64. Walk around and narrate what everyone is doing.
  65. Ask Jarvis for answers to deep philosophical questions.
  66. Fold origami with Bruce.
  67. Get pointers from Natasha for sneaking up on people. (Shhh it’s for research.)
  68. Make a battle playlist for Tony to listen to during missions.
  69. Ask Thor for stories about Asgard.
  70. Make everyone “Thanks for being awesome!” cards and hand them out.
  71. Put glow in the dark stickers in random places around the tower. (The more random the better.)
  72. Have a meme workshop for Bucky, Steve, and Thor. Where you explain the concept of memes and help them make their own. *Bonus: If you end up all starting a meme page.
  73. Light a crayon and use it like a candle.
  74. Fold and decorate paper crowns for the bots. *Bonus: If you manage to make Tony jealous enough to ask for one.
  75. Make a secret handshake with Clint
  76. Play with Orbeez!
  77. Make everyone play Just Dance with you.
  78. Introduce Steve to the weird side of YouTube and record his reaction.
  79. Use a Ouija board with Natasha, Clint, and Thor. *Bonus: If you get Jarvis to make things _interesting_.
  80. Sing “If you’re happy and you know it” at random times and see who claps.
  81. Start a water balloon fight.
  82. Go on Amazon and write weird reviews for different products.
  83. Throw an indoor picnic.
  84. Ask Tony if you can help with any of his experiments/projects.
  85. Start up a podcast with Jarvis. *Bonus: If you manage to get everyone to guest star at least once at some point.
  86. Karaoke! (Everyone should sing at least once.)
  87. Order and build a Lego set.
  88. Practice yoga and/or meditating with Bruce.
  89. Rooftop BBQ.
  90. Make Slime with Tony and Clint.
  91. Take random Buzzfeed quizzes with Bucky.
  92. Find some YouTube DIYs to try with Natasha when you’re both bored.
  93. Make paper airplanes with Thor.
  94. Ask Clint about what it was like being in the circus. (Make sure he’s in a good mood before you ask.)
  95. Get everyone to play Truth or Dare.
  96. Walk around with a bag of Hershey’s Kisses and ask everyone: “Do you want a Kiss?”
  97. Stargaze on the roof.
  98. Print out pictures of different baby animals and hand them out.
  99. Find out the answer to the age-old question: “How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?” (Be sure to share your knowledge with others)
  100. Ask everyone who their favorite DC superhero is.
  101. Throw a party!



**Author's Note:**

> Pretty lame but I like it. Feel free to tell me what you think, which idea is your favorite, or maybe what you would add to this list.
> 
> My favorite is 27 because I can just see Tony in a meeting that runs long so they decide to order lunch but he's like "Nah, I brought mine" and he pulls out a brown paper bag lunch all calm and normal. The other uptight snobs in the room are just staring at him like "wtf?" and he just pulls out like a PB & J, apple slices, and a pack of cookies along with a juice box. And when he's almost done with his juice box he purposely makes those loud noises trying to suck all of the juice out. Pepper gets annoyed and ends up snatching it from him lol.


End file.
